


Fusion

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Coming Out, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Multi, Teenage Drama, roll credits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: AU where the Lightwood parents aren't racist or homophobic.Also some sort of royal AU. And no age gap. Like... this is a whole mess ok.Another fic from the drafts. Get deleted in few days but I won't have the rime to finish. So the big talk and some drama next chapter.Might take a few weeks because I still have a birthday fic to finish xdUh, if I ever write more for this, the first chapter will change a lot. xd





	1. Who?

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the Lightwood are nice people? More likely than you think. Let me have my messy happy fics ok
> 
> Also per like super old request they're sephardic. ^^
> 
> Alec and Magnus are 17 xd

*Robert sitting in office doing kingsy stuff because he's a king*

He hears a knock. "Come in!"

Alec walks in, slumped and proud at the same time. Careful but ready to fight. 

"Hey my boy, what's wrong?"

He does that  _thing_ with his thumb that  _must_ damage his nerves but the occasional iratze likely heals it so Robert doesn't worry too much about it.

"I, uhm, I have an announcement? I know, you will not like it but you can't really do anything against it so..."

Well, that's sounds troubling but also not so much? "Alec, you know I love you so just say it."

"Yeah, now," Alec mumbles. Then, louder "I think I fell in love. I've had this feeling for a while now and I can't stop thinking about h- them and I want to spend our lives together and this is what you always say what being in love is right?" He breathes heavily and looks shyly at his father.

 _Finally._ Being 17 when you fall in love is so  _old_! "That might be indeed romance. How long have you known?" Gotta be sure. Maybe it's just that his sexuality now awoke. That's sometimes hard to differentiate.

"It's about to be two years. It's the normal time for mundanes to propose so I think I can be sure."

Now  _this_ is weird. Why would you wait to propose to your love? It's set that you'll never have anyone else. Robert confessed after less than a week. And he'll do everything so that Alec can marry his fate. "That's ... considerate." He gets up and walks towards his son. "Why did you wait so long? This must have killed you, honey."

"I had ... reasons."

He takes his hand. "Shadowhunters love once and for life. You're stuck with  _them_ , just shout it out into the world!" Alec flinches at 'them'. Gotcha. 

"It's a he," Alec whispers and pulls away. "I know you don't like this but as you just said I'm stuck with him and I just have to hope he reciprocates and we can marry and I will find a way to keep the kingdom, I swear." He lets his head hang down.

Robert frowns and sits on the edge of the desk. What? "Why would I hate your lover's gender? Did anyone tell you shit? Who? I will work my ass off so you two can marry, okay? And your mom, too, do you understand?"

"That's not all." Robert can barely hear him.

"Oh, right! Who is it? Do I know him? Is he in court? We will support you whoever he is, okay?" He reaches for Alec but when he doesn't get a response lets his arm fall into his lap.

Alec grins a little. "He  _is_ a royal. But not here. You might know him? I don't know. It's Magnus."

Well,  _that's_ a convenient plottwist. "Magnus  _Bane_? From  _Edom_? The place we're trying to convince we've stopped the war and incarcerate all aggressors against them?"

Alec just nods and it looks like he's about to cry. This is  _happy_ news! No need for tears- No, Robert is about to cry, too. This might end or at least help end the hate! He jumps forward to hug Alec. He's still a teen so Robert can fit his head on Alec's shoulder. If he keeps growing like that, this will stop in very short time. It now washes over him that Alec ~~will~~ might _marry_ and maybe _leave_ to live in _Edom_  (which isn't that far away but not Idris) and he's  _grown up_ and- Robert is sobbing. "I'm so proud of you. My baby is becoming an adult!"

"I've already had my bar mitzwa 4 years ago you can stop this, dad." Alec presses out between chuckles and sobs. And finally he hugs back.

"MY BABY, you'll always be five years old in my head, I'm afraid." Alec huffs. "But why didn't you tell anything? This must be the happiest news ever! Maybe after Max was born but still!"

He nuzzles his head into the nook between Robert's shoulders and his neck. "I was afraid you'd hate that he's a guy. And that he's a warlock.  _And_ that he's the crown prince of Edom."

"Alec, we're doing our best to righten the past. I'm just incredibly happy that we have a chance to possibly unite the kingdoms if we can get an agreement with Asmodeus. There's literally no downside to this. But I still don't understand what Magnus being a guy has to do with that."

He shrugs. "Because you keep being married to Mom despite you're kinda obviously not in love? Like this is pretty obviously not a romantic marriage and I really want to marry Magnus."

Robert pulls away a little to look at Alec's face. They're both not good at reading faces but a smirk is a smirk. "You think we'd marry you off?  _And_ we're homophobic? WHY? G-d!" Alec still looks serious, if shy.

"Yeah?"

"Wow. We failed. I gotta call Maryse."

Alec blushes. "No! Don't pull her into this."

"Yeah, well. For 17 years you've thought we'd hate your very existence. We! That's- No!" He dials the number of the adjoined room. (A happy marriage is based on a healthy amount of alone time and "alone _"_ time. Thus, two seperate rooms.) "Hey, wifey. Is Luke there?... No? Fine as well. Come over. Alec needs to talk to you."

"What does Luke have to do with this? Lucian Garroway? From the Jade kingdom?"

Robert shakes his head. "Alec. I think trying to hide your identity really messed with your perception. Do you know Michael?"

"Wayland? Your advisor, right? What about him? You're confusing." Now they both frown deeply.

"Wait till your mother hears about this."

With this she knocks and steps into the room. "So, what's wrong? And why are you both crying? Do we have to kill anyone?"

"Maryse, sweetheart. We failed. But please do not attend a family homicide. We can fix this. Alec, talk to your mother." Alec shakes his head vigorously and hides again in his father's neck. "Alec, tell your mother who Mike is."

"Dads advisor" comes out through the fabrics of suit and shirt.

Robert looks over at Maryse, who looks as confused as he felt minutes ago. "I mean, he's not wrong?" He chuckles. "And who's Luke?"

"The ambassador of the werewolves. You're mocking me and I know that. Stop."

Maryse walks over to them and hugs Alec from behind. "You're definitely not wrong, technically, but they're so much more to us." She kisses his temple. "They're our lovers, darling _._ " She pauses. How would he think that?

Alec shifts. "What?"

She chuckles softly. "While I was promised to your father at 16, he never was my romantic love. Luke is. But he was already a werewolf when we were old enough to marry and my parents were against that."

"I love your mother a lot but it's ... platonic mostly. I mean we still made three kids. With pleasure."

"Ew. Stop." Alec shudders.

Robert grins. "I love Michael like you love Magnus. And there's nothing wrong with that."

Maryse gasps. "Magnus Bane??" She pulls away.

Robert looks over at her beaming. "Awesome, right?"

" _Amazing,"_ she exclaims. "Do you think shadowlove works like that?"

"I have no idea but we can only try. It works with Luke, right?" Robert looks hopeful.

"Yeah, but he was born a shadowhunter. Which should mean something for people who aren't my parents."

"Hey." He pulls a hand out of the hug and cradles Maryse's cheek. "It's over and we four are as happy as possible, right? I think we manage pretty well."

Maryse smiles sadly. "So, fusion of Idris and Edom, huh?"

Robert grins. "I hope so!"

"Alec, how long have you known?" 

Robert snickers and Alec just mumbles "Oh no."

"Oh yes! I am your mother and I need to know everything about this. Have you told him?"

"Two years and no, I thought you'd disagree so I settled for being friends. And wait until you'd marry me with Lydia or whoever." Which was a reasonable thought because Lydia is a widow. Perfect for a gay man. Nobody would think of them as anything but platonic. Or sexual. The plan did have its flaws.

Maryse pulls away and takes a couple steps back. "Robert," she whispers, "we really failed." Her hands cover half her face. "But I  _am_ proud of you for thinking about Lydia. My boyis a little stupid but very smart _."_

"Yeaah, thanks. Can I leave now?"

"Don't you dare, Alec! You're telling us everything! And then we prep the proposal. And then you're getting your ass over there to finally tell the crown prince of Edom that you would like to marry him!" Her voice rises with each word. "This is marvelous!!" Alec can  _hear_ her beaming face.

"Could you guys stop. I'm sorry I thought you were shitty but you're not and now that that's cleared up I wanna go."

Robert pulls away a little, smirking. "You wanna go to Magnus, huh." He snickers. "Go get your boy." He rises on his toes and still has to pull Alec down a little to kiss his forehead. This is not okay.

"But dress up. Be out and proud."

" _Mom_!" Alec throws his head back and rolls his eyes. "I haven't worn those things outside for  _years_!" 

"You use them for comfyness but this is not a situation to wear a saggy old sweatshirt. Wear a nice shirt." A mother has to be sure.

"I _know_!"

Robert puts his hands on Alec's chest. "You're a representative of Idris and you'll dress as fancy as possible, fine? But don't ask Izzy or Clary. They might add glitter. Just... choose your nicest outfit but keep in mind what Magnus likes. This has to go smoothly."

Alec raises an eyebrow, then deadpans. "Do you really think I'm not nervous enough to ask my love to marry me? Why do you guys  _do this_? BYE!" He storms out of the room.

Maryse and Robert are left looking at each other. Both squeal at the same time. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Sorry I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note or something?

Found a better a way to start this ^^ Idk when I'll do it but the thing that stands here will be changed 90%. I maybe should not add a chapter but an author does what an author has to do. Read my other stuff that is not as bad! haha

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus's gender is agreed with transdudemagnus  
> Alec's religion is agreed with hanukkahmagnus/enkelimagnus.  
> I did not make that up ok xd


End file.
